Throughout most of the world, Personal Mobile Electronic Devices (PMEDs) are ubiquitous, in use for communications, creating, recording or distributing data and content. (i.e. phones, tablets, cameras, audio recorders, scanners, printers, etc.). As the usage of mobile, handheld devices skyrockets, so does the variety of device options, shapes and sizes.
One of the common and rising challenges of using handheld PMEDs is the desire for immediate access and connectivity. Often we see people walking, driving, biking, hiking, eating, shopping, holding children, etc., while engaged in mobile conversations, texting, and content, etc. These increasingly connected mobile activities occupy hands preferably devoted to the primary activity, and thereby compromise a person's ability to multi-task with safety, and efficiency. When not in use, carrying or holding PMED's can become inconvenient, uncomfortable, and at worst risky. Finding a suitable place to carry keys, credit cards, cash, identification, and a phone in a typical pair of pants/shorts/skirts or athleisure wear often create bulk and discomfort. Those who carry a handbag often desire more convenient access to their device(s).
The products available for transporting PMEDs hands-free and within view are either holsters or armbands, typically designed to fit the exact size and shape for one specific device, typically requiring a new purchase for each new device. Statistically, holsters are most often used by men when working, but are less suitable for use during recreational or fitness activities, during which armbands are generally used. Armbands are typically made from elastic materials with a pocket designed to hold a specific device securely on the upper arm. In this location it can be awkward, sometimes even risky, to interface with the PED.
Thus there remains an unmet need for an apparatus to conveniently hold and carry functional components such as PMEDs or the like; that can be configured to hold any functional components such as PMEDs or the like irrespective of manufacturing platforms with little to no modifications being necessary for the apparatus; which provides ready access, easy installation, removal, and use of the functional component in relation to the apparatus; an apparatus as stated herein which does not rely on gravity or magnetics for retention of the device; and an apparatus that is simple to manufacture and inexpensive. Thus, there remains an unmet need.